


Depravity

by ReadOrDie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Choking, Gore, Hate fucking, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Pining, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadOrDie/pseuds/ReadOrDie
Summary: Eren remembers the taste of his own blood and the look in his Captain’s eyes as he demonstrated just how capable he was of keeping Eren in line—Eren realized later on, that was his first real taste of happiness, broken and bloody under the boot of humanity’s strongest soldier.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwilana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwilana/gifts).



> I have no excuses for this fic other than I WANTED it and Kee fully encouraged it lol  
> This is all for you darlin and I hope you love it as much as I LOVED writing it!
> 
> Enjoy the fuckery, heathens. I damn sure did.
> 
> <3 Read

Eren has known jealousy. He’s known that feeling of yearning, a desperate need for something so intense it chews away at his insides until the hollowness of it echoes throughout his being as clear as the screams that torment his dreams. 

His first real memory of that feeling was watching some boy eat a pastry as Eren stared through the bakery window, his mother off shopping or talking with neighbors. He remembers being so angry, so envious of the boy in that moment, wanting nothing more than to walk inside and snatch the delicious treat right from his jam stained fingers.

But that was years ago, before Eren knew the truth, before he understood how their world truly worked and the lies that kept them trapped behind the walls. Now, when Eren feels that spike of jealousy, that burning need deep within him, it’s for  _ more.  _ Eren yearns for violence, for the pain of battle and the unending destruction of those who would threaten what little is left of what he holds dear.

He craves it like nothing else, the end of Marly and the savage, bloody end to this endless cycle of pain, death, and torment—Eren wants it, he needs it, and he  _ will _ have it. He’s ready to stake what little time he has left on it. And yet, now, as he follows his Captain into the section of secluded woods, Eren only wants one thing.

The memories come as clear as the day they happened. 

The pain radiating across his body, hands shackled behind him, as Captain Levi’s boot connects with his face, his stomach, his ribs over and over. Eren loses a tooth, remembers how divine it had felt as his body slowly began to heal itself even as the blows kept coming. Eren remembers the taste of his own blood and the look in his Captain’s eyes as he demonstrated just how capable he was of keeping Eren in line—Eren realized later on, that was his first real taste of happiness, broken and bloody under the boot of humanity’s strongest soldier.

The Captain walks into the small cabin used to contain Zeke as he always does, hatred palpable in his eyes, his body, and in the rage Eren can taste in the air as sickly and sweet as the honeydew that grows along the cabin. Zeke is chained to the farthest wall of the cabin, no longer allowed to roam free after an incident put a handful of soldiers in the hospital, and Eren’s fists clench as he has to watch his Captain cross the room with eerily quiet strides and break Zeke’s nose without warning.

The sound of the cartilage snapping radiates through Eren’s body so forcefully he can’t stop the gasp that slips past his lips. He wants it, the look of agony on Zeke’s face, the blood dripping across his lips and staining the blond hairs of his beard—Eren wants it all. Neither Zeke nor Levi take notice of Eren’s reaction and Eren continues to watch as Levi shatters Zeke’s ribs, breaks his fingers, and turns his face into an unrecognizable bloody mess.

Eren can’t look away, no matter how much he wants to. Levi is beautiful like this, face twisted with disgust and anger, that all consuming darkness that can only be quelled with blood and pain and destruction. He’s ferocious, a God among unworthy men, and Eren would trade anything, everything to be at his mercy—because Levi possesses none.

By the time Levi has had enough, fists bruised and boots covered in blood as he exits the cabin, Eren is painfully hard in his pants. It’s unfair how Zeke has earned Levi’s wrath, how he slumps against the floor undeserving of the one thing Eren would trade his soul for.

Eren isn't sure how long he’s been just standing here, has no idea what expression he’s wearing. But whatever it is, Zeke can see it and he’s leveling Eren with a blood stained grin as he struggles to sit back against the wall, steam slowly hissing from his wounds as his body repairs itself.

“Look at you. So pathetic, little brother.” Zeke grunts out, spitting blood onto the floor. He’s healing fast, already sitting up right as if his ribs have already woven themselves back together. Eren hated him.

“Don’t fucking call me that. We aren't brothers.”

“Say what you want, I don’t really care. But anyone can see how hard you are right now. Enjoy my suffering that much?”

“No!” Eren growls. He’s...he’s jealous, wants to feel the sting of bones and flesh melding back together just to be ripped apart again. Eren is shaking with need of it. “I couldn’t care less about your suffering. You deserve to die.”

“Mm,” Zeke hums. He stares at Eren for too long, eyes slowly taking him as if he’s reading a book he finds only minutely interesting. “Not my suffering then. Maybe...yours?”

Eren flinches and Zeke’s grin grows wide, feral. “How precious, baby brother, are you  _ jealous _ ?”

Eren is pulled across the room by the force of his own rage and has his hand around Zeke’s neck, teeth bared as he snarls in the too familiar face. “Shut your fucking mouth!”

“Lusting after your feral little captain, how cute. I can understand it though, he really is...something else, isn't he? I don’t believe I’ve ever witnessed such a stunning display of brutality in all my life.”

“ _ Shut up _ .” Eren threatens between clenched teeth.

“Oh, don’t be so coy. I can see just how much you enjoyed that brutality. Do you wish it were you, is that it? You want him, and you want him to break you, destroy you until there is nothing left.” Eren slams Zeke into the wooden wall by his throat, squeezing so forcefully his nails break through skin and cover his fingers in thin droplets of blood. But it doesn’t stop the other Yaeger from talking.

“Want me to make it better?” There’s something...wrong behind Zeke’s eyes. And even though Eren would rather see him ripped to shreds by Levi’s blades, he still listens when Zeke leans more into Eren’s space. “I could break you just as well as he can, little brother. Scratch that itch that’s slowly eating away at you...”

Eren severs all contact and jumps back like he’s been shocked, or stabbed, or both. 

The idea is vile, revolting in that even though Eren doesn't consider them family, they actually are related, they’re brothers by blood no matter how much Eren wishes otherwise. But Eren can see the way Zeke is looking at him, knows he’s offering a lot more than physical pain by the way his eyes linger far too long on the bulge in Eren’s pants.

“You’re disgusting.” Eren gives in lue of an actual answer before turning to leave. But Zeke only smiles at him, as if he’s already won.

“Whatever you say,  _ little brother _ .”

***

Eren chooses to ignore Zeke’s ‘offer’, and instead he starts actively doing everything he can to piss Levi off. He wants to see what it will take for Levi to give Eren what he wants. 

He still dreams of the beating he’d taken during their return from Marly. It had been so long since Eren had experienced that blissful pain at his Captain’s hands, the hard glare of those steely eyes—Eren had spent the whole return trip hiding the physical manifestation of his arousal. Levi had complete and total reign over Eren’s mind and body, and Eren was simply waiting for Levi to take control, to give him the one thing he craved more than the liberation of his people.

After two weeks, Eren was at a loss. He’d tried everything. Eren was outrightly rude, ignoring direct orders, interrupting the Captain as he spoke, even intentionally bumping into the shorter man and knocking him out of the way—but nothing worked. Levi would glare at him, snap at him in that icy tone that always made Eren’s heart pound like wild drums in his chest, but that is as far as it went. Levi would always spin on his heel and take off, leaving Eren wanting and even more desperate than before.

The closest he came to achieving his goal happened almost two weeks later just outside Eren’s house. He’d been given one far from everyone else to keep him isolated since no one trusted him after the stunt he pulled to strike against Marly. They were all too weak to understand what needed to be done, but that’s what Eren was here for, it was why he was given the titan’s powers and the memories of those who’d possessed it before him. He would be the one to put an end to all of it...

“Oi, brat.” Eren stills at the sound of Levi’s voice, head turning to take in the shorter man’s presence as he walks up to the small house. “We need to talk.”

Eren nods, not trusting himself to speak given how his heart is pounding in his chest. They walk inside and the two of them stand in the middle of the bare room. There’s no furniture in it, minus an old tattered couch and a small table. Eren rarely spends his time here anyway.

The second Eren turns around Levi is on him, closing the distance between them until he’s right in Eren’s face, those calculating eyes pinning him to the spot.

“What the hell has been up with you?” Levi demands, straight to the point as always. He doesn’t bother listening to Eren’s half cocked lie, hand fisting in the material of Eren’s shirt so Levi can slam him into the nearest surface, which happens to be the wall. 

“Don't give me that shit, Yaeger. You’ve been acting out since we got back, practically begging for a beating. So, what is it?”

Eren’s mouth snaps closed with an audible clack of his teeth, jaw clenched as he fights not to lean into the feeling of the Captain’s knuckles digging into his chest. If only he knew just how right he was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain.”

Eren doubles over from punch to his gut before his brain has even caught up to what’s happened. It’s sharp, familiar in how it steals the air straight from his lungs and leaves him sliding down the wall, Levi standing above him looking every bit the wrathful God Eren worships him as. 

On his knees like this Eren  _ wants _ to beg—he wants to scream and demand punishment, glorious, all consuming punishment earned and given with the single-minded dedication only his Captain is capable of delivering. Eren wants to bend and bleed and crumble under boot and blade, just so he can beg for more once his body has healed. 

“Stop acting like a child, you lost that privilege long ago. We have a job to do and you need to get your shit together. So, figure out whatever your problem is, because next time you won’t be getting back up off this floor.”

_ ‘Please, please!’  _ Eren’s mind pleads. Because he never wants to get up again. 

Levi leaves Eren on the floor, the door slamming behind him as he leaves, and Eren doesn’t bother fighting it as he shoves his hand down his pants to grip his aching cock. The ache from the punch goes straight to his dick and Eren is getting himself off with rough, quick strokes until he’s making a mess on the inside of his underwear. 

It does nothing to quell the hunger still growing and gnawing at Eren’s insides until he’s raw and empty with desperation. He makes himself sick as he hears Zeke’s offer echo in his head, and it only grows worse as Eren leaves the house, venturing out into the night to the one person willing to give him what he wants. 

***

Going to Zeke is a terrible decision—one Eren makes over and over and over...and over again. 

No matter how Eren tries to fight it, how he tries to justify what he’s doing, nothing can change the fact that what they are doing is wrong, depraved in the most primal and natural of ways—but it’s exactly what Eren needs. 

It only grows worse when, over time, the thought of Zeke’s hands on him doesn’t make Eren sick...it makes him  _ excited _ . He still hates Zeke, at least a part of him does, but another part is addicted to it, to the savagery Eren faces at his brother’s hands—and anything else he can get on Eren’s body. 

The first time Eren snuck his way into Zeke’s cabin in the middle of the night, body still thrumming from his altercation with Levi—they nearly killed each other. 

“Look who it is, so good to see you, little brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Zeke all but purrs from where he’s chained to the floor. There’s enough give to the restraints for Zeke to move, but not much.

“You know why I’m here.” Eren snaps, bile quickly rising in the back of his throat. 

“Do I? You’ll have to remind me. I seem to have forgotten.”

Eren wants to kill him. This was a mistake. But he also needs it, he  _ needs _ it, and the only one able and willing to give it to him is sitting here chained to the floor. 

“Fuck you.” it’s spat in the air between them, heated and real and laced with defeat.

“I can assure you, it will be the other way around.”

The anger always comes so quickly when it comes to Zeke. Whether it’s their shared history, Zeke’s crimes and the countless deaths he’s responsible for, or maybe it has to do with how much of himself Eren sees in those blue eyes—whatever it is, he hates it. 

Eren throws a punch, nothing held back as it connects with the side of Zeke’s face with a satisfying crack. His head snaps to the side from the force of it and Eren immediately goes to do it again when Zeke reaches out, reflexes like lightning, and pulls Eren into his lap, caging him between deceptively strong arms. 

“Look at you.” Zeke’s voice is low, something dark creeping along the words that turns Eren’s stomach in fear and disgust. “You really are beautiful, aren’t you?”

Zeke pulls them closer, forcing Eren’s body to mold perfectly the his by pushing Eren down until his ass is pressed firmly against the bulge in Zeke’s pants. “You piece of—let me go!”

“I wonder...will you scream for me, little brother?” Zeke breathes against Eren’s lips, the word ‘brother’ coming out on a moan that shouldn’t have Eren getting hard between them, but it does.

Eren snarls, more animal than human as he pours every ounce of his hatred into a single look. Zeke moves so fast, even chained up as he is, one hand pulls them into a kiss while the other traps one of Eren’s hands between them. The kiss isn’t really a kiss, it’s a declaration of war. They battle with teeth and tongue, Eren biting into the tender flesh of Zeke’s bottom lip until he can taste blood as Zeke pulls him closer still.

He pulls away for a moment, just long enough to groan a single word against Eren’s lips. “Scream.” And then Zeke is breaking Eren’s hand. It’s done with ease, those cold blue eyes never leave Eren’s piercing greens as his bones give and snap under Zeke’s fingers.

The pain is blinding, searing in how it travels through his entire body from that single point like a virus, a plague sent to eradicate his body, his sanity—it’s euphoric, and Eren does scream. He screams for his captain, he screams for Levi as Zeke slams him into the stone floor, broken hand pinned above him as Eren’s clothes are quickly ripped from his body so savagely the material cuts into his skin.

“C-Captain.”  _ Levi _ . He’s imagining Levi’s hands pinning him down, forcing him to take more and more until his body can’t handle it, until Eren breaks over and over again under those skilled hands. “More,  _ more _ , please.”

“What do you think he would do if he saw you like this? Hard and leaking all because I broke your hand. What a pathetic little boy you are.”

_ He would hate me _ . Eren’s mind supplies.  _ He would think you are disgusting, pathetic, unworthy...a monster. _

“I hate you.” Eren chokes out, body tensing as he shoots up to clamp his jaw around Zeke’s fingers. He doesn’t flinch, doesn’t appear at all fazed when Eren bites down, teeth cutting through flesh and bone, and takes one of Zeke’s fingers with him. He spits the finger across the room and wraps his hand around the column of Zeke’s throat as the blond leans in to lick the blood from Eren’s lips.

“Show me.”

_ Monster. _

The battle for dominance is one fueled by need and hatred and the ever present urge for  _ more. _ More pain, more blood, more, more  _ more _ . 

They rip into each other, biting and clawing into flesh and muscle until Zeke finally manages to pin Eren to the dirty floor. “I hope father is watching. He should see how pretty his favorite son looks as he takes his big brother’s cock.”

Eren is panting against the floor, the stone now black from the countless times Zeke has bled on it. He’s growling as hands roughly part his cheeks and Zeke spits between them. Eren turns to glare at him as he does it again. There's blood mixed in with the spit from where Eren had headbutt him, knocking three of Zeke’s teeth loose. Of course, they have already grown back by the time Zeke is leaning over Eren and working the head of his cock across Eren’s tight rim.

“You talk to fucking much.  _ Shut up _ !”

“Are you gonna come for me, little brother?”

“NO!” Eren screams, even as his body tells a completely different story, back arching eagerly as Zeke slams inside with enough force to make Eren scream again.

“Oh? Are you going to come for your captain then?” Zeke breathes right into Eren’s ear.

He doesn’t respond and Zeke laughs above him as he fucks into Eren’s body with the kind of unnatural strength only  _ they _ could manage. He’s rocking Eren against the stone floor, the rough surface tearing into his hands and knees with every savage thrust of Zeke’s hips. It hurts, all of it hurts. His hands, his knees, the burning, near endless stretch of Zeke’s dick ramming mercilessly into his ass—and it feels  _ so good.  _

Eren can’t stop the noises he makes, can’t stop himself from rocking back into each thrust in a desperate attempt to meet the pain head on. He wishes it were Levi, wishes for it so desperately he’s calling out for him louder and louder the closer he gets, anything to forget who is really doing this to him.

“Captain... _ Levi _ ! M-more, please, more.”

Zeke fucks him harder, slams the side of Eren’s face into the ground as he does, and Eren's vision goes completely black for a few seconds. He let’s Zeke use him, break him, tear him apart piece by ugly piece, until he’s finishing with a rough grunt and emptying himself deep inside Eren’s pliant body.

“You make a far better whore than you do a soldier. Your captain is missing out.” Zeke huffs, as he let’s Eren’s body fall to the floor. “If you want to finish you can do it yourself...or, you can ask your big brother nicely and maybe I’ll do it for you.”

“N-no.” Eren is already wrapping his hand around his cock, working himself over in fast, hard strokes that far surpass the too painful mark. He spills his release across the dirty floor and Zeke chuckles humorlessly above him, the chains rattling as he moves to sit back along the wall.

“In time, you’ll be begging me for it.”

Eren didn’t bother saying anything, he already knew it was true.

***

Over the course of days, weeks, and then months Eren stops being repulsed by Zeke. He stops trying to antagonize the Captain and instead takes every chance he can to sneak off to the cabin. He still accompanies Levi on the rare occasions he wants to work the elder Yaeger over for information, or simply for the pleasure of it. And Eren still feels that pang of jealousy, the want for the one thing, the one person, he knows he will never have, because the craving never goes away. And it has Eren running to Zeke more often than not to ease his suffering.

There is a part of Eren that doesn’t hate him at all now. A part of him has grown attached to the beast, even though they are both aware neither of them is long for this world. Another part of Eren is envious of Zeke for being the one who will die first. 

Two months pass and Eren is no longer just sneaking around at night. They grow bold in their forbidden rendezvous, or at least Eren does. He skips meetings and direct summons from Hange and the Captain to run off to Zeke and get fucked against the filthy floor of the cabin. If the guards posted outside are aware of anything, they don’t speak of it and Eren doesn’t care either way.

Things come to a head after another pointless meeting with foreign officials begging for Paradis resources and offering next to nothing in exchange. Eren is silent throughout the entirety of the meeting, something that draws the attention of a few of his fellow scouts, including the Captain. Eren can feel Levi’s eyes on him, has always been acutely aware of him no matter where he is or what they are doing.

Levi doesn’t look away when Eren meets his gaze, instead it’s like he’s searching for something, some clue hidden behind the greens of Eren’s eyes. But there’s nothing to find, at least nothing Eren is willing to let him see, and he looks away and refuses to look back again for the rest of the meeting.

The second it concludes Eren is leaving. He ignores Mikasa and Armin, both attempting to coerce him into something social even though the majority of the regiment would rather see him dead than have lunch in the same room as him, and makes his way to the cabin. He’s been near the Captain for too long, can feel that hunger pulling at his skin and his mind from the proximity alone.

Eren makes sure to take the long way there, ducking into alleyways and hiding away to be sure he isn’t being followed before finally making his way there. Zeke grins the second Eren walks through the door.

“Come to play with me, little brother?” The grin grows wider as he watches Eren strip out of his clothes in record time before crawling into Zeke’s lap. “Eager today, aren't we? Did the Captain get too close to you again? You always get so desperate for it when you have to be anywhere near him.”

“Stop talking.” There’s no heat behind it, not like there used to be. Eren just wants him to be quiet, it’s so much easier to hear the Captain’s voice in his mind when Zeke isn't running his mouth. “Don’t hold back today.”

He’s on edge, hands shaking as he hurriedly yanks at Zeke’s pants to free his cock. “I need it.”

The second Eren gets in position, minimal spit used in his rush to get his brother’s dick inside him, Zeke is smashing their lips together. His teeth tearing into Eren’s lip and his nails clawing in his back. The scent and taste of blood is familiar, welcomed as it slides across his tongue and down his throat. But Zeke isn’t complying. 

“What if I don’t want to give it to you today? What if I want to take you slow, make you cry and hate me while I hold back?”

“You bastard! Don’t you fucking dare.” Eren snaps, but Zeke is already kissing up his neck. Soft lips are trailing along his skin, a tongue quickly following behind as it licks the sweat from Eren’s skin. But he wants teeth tearing into him, Eren wants to feed his flesh ripped from his body as Zeke fucks him mercilessly, not...this. 

Zeke ignores Eren’s protests, ignores him struggling in favor of rocking into him slowly, gently and Eren doesn’t  _ want _ it. “ _ Please _ .”

“You’ll have to speak up, little brother. I can’t quite hear you.” Zeke hums, fingers tangling in the long brown strands of Eren’s hair. 

Eren can’t see the door, so in that moment he can’t see what Zeke sees, not yet. He’s too busy begging, whining pitifully into his brother’s shoulder to notice the figure standing in the door or the way Zeke’s voice has lowered as he fucks into Eren oh so slowly. 

“C-Captain,  _ please _ .” It comes out a sob, Eren clawing at Zeke’s back from the pleasure building low in his gut. “Don’t want it like this. Make it hurt, b-break me...not like this. Not like this!  _ He wouldn’t do it like this _ .”

“Oh?” There’s something off in Zeke’s voice, like he’s not really there, but Eren is so busy trying to get what he wants it goes unnoticed. “How about this?”

Those soft lips suddenly turn into dull teeth sinking into the space between Eren’s neck and shoulder. Zeke bites him,  _ hard _ , hard enough to break through skin and muscle and he pulls a chunk of it away before spitting it on the ground. 

“Is that how he’d do it, little brother? Would he take a bite out of you?” Zeke’s teeth gleam red, blood stained as he grins like he’s just heard some great joke. Eren hates him...and he doesn’t. 

“ _ Yes!”  _ He moans, clinging to Zeke as he bounces himself in the elder Yaeger’s lap. He’s hard between them, his cock rubbing against Zeke’s stomach with every roll of his hips. “He would hurt me. Always hurts so good.”

“You want him that badly? Your precious  _ Captain.  _ So much so that you would give yourself to me.”

“ _ Yes! _ Yes, yes, ye—.” Eren yelps as he’s suddenly dragged off Zeke’s lap by a fearsomely strong fist in his hair. “What the fu—.”

The question dies in his throat faster than it came as Eren looks up into the eyes of the man whose hand is still twisted in his hair. “ _ Cap...Captain.” _

Levi looks  _ furious _ . His face is as perfect as it always is, stone cold and set in that muted expression of boredom and superiority that often makes Eren forget anything else exists. But his eyes, his eyes are enraged, burning with hatred as he levels Zeke with a single, murderous glance.

“Captain, C-Captain I, I can explain...I-” Eren is struggling to speak, his hand coming up to wrap around the fist in his hair, but all it does is make Levi hold tighter, still refusing to meet Eren’s green eyes.

Zeke looks as if he wants to say something, mouth no doubt half open on some snarky comment or bullshit lie he’s always throwing Levi’s way. But nothing comes out--because Levi pulls a knife from the holster on his thigh and jams it into Zeke’s mouth. Those blue eyes go wide with shock and then agony as Levi shoves Zeke against the wall using the hilt of the knife and jams it into the wall, pinning Zeke in place.

Eren can only watch, his own eyes wide as he watches Zeke struggle to pull the knife from his mouth. He tries and fails multiple times, hands slipping from the handle due to the amount of blood dripping from Zeke’s mouth. The sound of Eren’s shoulder healing mixes with the strangled noises of Zeke’s struggle and somehow it all seems fitting, almost  _ right _ how it all happened.

Eren startles when Levi finally speaks, nearly ripping his hair from the Captain’s hands as he flinches. Because Levi doesn’t yell, his voice never wavers and Eren’s heart nearly stops as he listens.

“If you ever touch him again, if you so much as lay a single finger on him-- _ I will kill you _ . I won’t wait for the war to end, Marly and Paradis and the fucking Eldians be damned. I won’t hesitate to rip you to shreds with my bare hands and spoon feed you to the next unfortunate soul destined for this cursed existence.” 

He means it, there's not a single doubt in Eren’s soul that Levi wouldn’t hesitate to do exactly as he says. There’s no room for challenge and not an ounce of uncertainty--Levi would doom them all and kill Zeke...because of Eren.

Zeke is still struggling with the knife, his words coming out garbled and pained as the knife continues to shred the inside of his mouth and the back of his neck with every minute movement he makes. 

Eren is still watching when Levi releases his hair and turns for the door.

“Get dressed. Now.” Levi’s tone is still even, but something about it has Eren’s entire body shaking as he pulls his clothes back on. Whether he is shaking from fear or excitement or both he isn't sure, but Eren follows after him the second he’s dressed regardless.

***

Nothing is said as they make their way back towards what Eren is assuming will be his house. He listens to the sounds of his own heart pounding in his chest and Levi’s eerily silent footfalls in the soft grass. Eren trails behind him and can’t help how is eyes refuse to leave Levi’s strong back, his powerful legs and toned thighs. He’s grown stronger these last four years. They no longer struggle for each meal and the added weight makes him look so strong, so healthy, and Eren is hit with a pang of longing so strong it nearly knocks him to his knees.

There is so much strength in Levi’s body, his very core is made of something most people will never truly understand--Eren isn’t even sure he understands it. Levi is in a league all his own and Eren  _ yearns _ for even a fraction of that resilience and power of mind, body, and soul.

He’s sure to keep a good amount of distance between them until they come upon the house, which looks like a deserted building in the low light of the setting sun, and watches as Levi lets himself in without so much as a glance back at Eren.

It takes a few minutes for Eren to catch up, he’d let himself fall further and further behind the closer they got to the house, and when he walks through the front door there is a fire burning in the small fireplace with Levi standing in front of it. He doesn’t speak when Eren enters or when he closes the door and lets his body lean against it and Eren is almost glad for it. 

He’s spent the entirety of the walk here thinking about Levi rather than thinking about what he would say to the man when they finally arrived. So, now Eren is at a loss as he waits for Levi to give him any kind of sign as to what it is he needs to do.

“Come here.”

Those two words fill the cool, empty room with fire and Eren is helpless but to chase the warmth. He’s moving instantly, no thought needed when he’s been given an order, one he’s more than eager to follow. He’d follow Levi anywhere, all he has to do is say the word and Eren would bring the world to its knees simply because Levi demanded it.

The combination comes faster than Eren’s brain can process. The second he’s within reach of Levi there’s a fist being thrown straight to his gut, quickly followed by Levi pulling Eren forward by his hair and driving his knee into the side of his face. He’s barely processed what’s happened when it ends with the Captain spinning on his heel and nailing Eren in the face with another kick that slams him into the nearest wall. 

Eren spits blood onto the floor, he’s almost certain at least two of his ribs are broken from the punch and his cheekbone isn't holding up much better, and he sits resigned on the floor as Levi stands above him. “Captain.”

Eren can’t see his eyes hidden behind the raven strands of his hair, but he can see the way Levi is clenching his jaw, and how tightly his fists are balled at his sides--he’s angry and this time it’s directed at Eren. That shouldn’t make him as hard as it does, but Eren has no control over what Levi does to him, he never has.

“No.”

“I can--I can e-explain.” Eren isn't even sure what he would say, but he knows he needs to say  _ something _ .

“No.” Levi’s boot comes down again, and again...and again. He’s never gone this far before. There is something behind each kick that Eren can’t figure out. Is it rage? Disgust? Hatred? Some combination of the three? “This is what you wanted, right?”

Eren’s eyes go wide where he’s doubled over on the floor. How much had Levi heard? It never even occurred to him that Levi had been in the cabin longer than the split second it took to tear him away from Zeke. His heart feels like it will explode in his chest and each breath feels like shards of glass in his lungs. But his Captain asked him a question, and Eren is nothing if not a loyal soldier.

“...Yes.”

“And you wanted it so much, you let that hair fucking  _ mongrol _ put his hands on you.” Levi snarls, jerking Eren upright by his hair and slamming him back into the wall.

“What was I supposed to do?” Eren asks, voice broken and barely above a whisper as he looks directly into Levi’s eyes. “I couldn't have done anything else.” What else could he have done? 

“You come to _me!_ ” Levi is suddenly in his face, growling out each word with the same viciousness found at the edge of his blades. “You _trust_ _me_.”

“This isn’t about trust, Captain.” Eren rushes out. “I trust you with my life, with anything-- _ everything _ . You above everyone and anyone else, always.”

“Is that why I had to drag you off your brother’s dick? Because you trust me above everyone else?” Eren tries to pull away, to run from Levi’s unwavering gaze, but Levi just holds him in place using the death grip he’s got in his hair. “Move again and there will be two titan shifters pinned to walls by my knives.”

Eren’s next breath comes out a pained wheeze. “I...I needed it.” He needs it even now. Eren is so hard it's painful, and that just makes it that much better. His body aches and throbs from the beating he took, and Levi’s fist in his hair is sending electric shocks down every nerve ending in his body. But just being  _ this close _ to his Captain is too much. “Please.”

“Why him?” Levi demands, and Eren is leveled by the possessiveness behind the question. The hand in his hair tugs harder and Eren barely stifles a moan.

“Because...when I begged for you he would hurt me more.”

Levi just stares at him after that, eyes narrowed as he takes slow steady breaths against Eren’s rapid panting between them. Those steely eyes shift lower for a split second, Eren’s brain not registering why until there's a booted heel suddenly digging into the bulge in his pants.

“AH!  _ Fuck _ .” Eren chokes, and Levi reaches for his own belt.

“Shut up.”

Eren has been so focused on the pain coursing through his body and on Levi touching him that he hadn’t noticed the erection standing directly in front of his face. “Captain...Levi.”

“I said,  _ shut up _ .” it comes out strained, and Eren’s mouth is suddenly watering. “Not another word. Open your mouth.”

Eren obeys immediately, mouth open and waiting as he takes in every detail of Levi’s cock as it’s pulled from the confines of his slacks. He moans at the slight, unbidden this time because there’s no point in hiding how much he wants this, and Levi presses his boot harder into Eren’s dick.

Levi pulls his pants down enough to fist his cock, rubbing the leaking head against Eren’s tongue with a sharp intake of breath. “This is what you wanted.”

Without warning Levi angles Eren’s head and shoves his dick straight down his throat. Eren chokes hard around the sudden intrusion, body tensing and straining at it unconsciously fights for his next breath. 

“Watch it, brat. If you bite me, I’ll feed you to Armin myself.” Levi growls in warning. And that’s the last thing he says to Eren before Levi is savagely fucking into his mouth.

His cock isn’t long, but it’s thick, stretching Eren’s mouth and forcing him to keep his jaw open until it aches from the stretch. Levi slams forward, fucking Eren’s mouth like he would his ass if he’d been bent over the nearest surface rather than face fucked against a wall. 

The thrusts get rougher, more erratic, and the boot on Eren’s dick digs in harder until he’s light headed from the rush of pleasure and the lack of air going to his lungs. Levi isn’t letting him breath, forcing his cock father down Eren’s throat as he slams his head into the wall in an attempt to fuck into blood and spit soaked mouth as harshly as he can. 

Eren comes before Levi does. He soils the inside of his pants with his release the second he hears Levi moan, ragged and breathless above him. The pain is everything, but Levi is _ more _ . The taste of him on Eren’s tongue, the feeling of his body pressed so closely to his own, knowing that Levi is taking his pleasure from Eren—it’s more than he could have ever dreamed.

Eren’s vision is going black around the edges from lack of oxygen, but he’s doing everything in good power to fight it because he doesn’t want to miss the sight of his Captain coming for him. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait very long.

Another few harsh thrusts and Levi is coming with a rough grunt straight down Eren’s throat. Eren feels him throb and pulse as Levi shoots rope after rope of his release against Eren’s tongue and down his throat. And his mind supplies that there has never been, and will never be, any moment greater than this one—where Eren sat on his knees and was happily, blissfully used by his God. 

When Levi pulls his dick from Eren’s throat he nearly keels over. Eren’s lungs are burning and he’s sputtering and coughing around the milky white liquid now covering his face. 

It takes a while to get his bearings and when Eren comes to, Levi has already put himself back together. It’s almost disappointing, the only evidence that anything happened being the scarlet flush coloring the Captain's cheeks. But then Eren can’t help but admire that too, for all his fierceness and strength Levi truly is incompatibly beautiful. 

“Thank you.” 

He doesn’t realize he said it out loud until he looks up to find Levi staring at him with that unwavering, cool gaze. So, he says it again, this time actually meaning to breathe the words into the stillness of the room. 

“ _ Thank you, Levi. _ ”

He doesn’t respond, and that’s more than ok, Eren never expected one anyway. He’s already been given more than he could have ever hoped for. So, when Levi stops at the door Eren has no idea what to expect. 

“Eren,” Levi starts, his back is turned and Eren can’t see his face, though something tells him there’s a reason for it. “If i catch you anywhere near him again...I’ll kill you both.”

Eren finds himself smiling despite himself.

“Understood, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how much I WANT to hear your thoughts on this. Good, bad, horny, incoherent pterodactyl screeching I want it allllllll
> 
> Then come hang with me on Twitter lol @TryingRead


End file.
